


Christmas Memories

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [319]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He wondered what it would be like to have a real family Christmas; the kind with decorating the tree, sharing cups of hot cocoa by the fire after long hours of snowball fights and making snowmen, and opening presents on Christmas morning in pajamas.





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 September 2016  
> Word Count: 317  
> Prompt: twinkle  
> Summary: He wondered what it would be like to have a real family Christmas; the kind with decorating the tree, sharing cups of hot cocoa by the fire after long hours of snowball fights and making snowmen, and opening presents on Christmas morning in pajamas.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself here, not gonna lie. While rolling for focus characters, my D20 came up as "Damien - free - Damien - free," so I took the hint that this was about Damien only. And then I just ran with the idea of Christmas plans, because it felt like something he'd want in his life.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He mutes the TV, snorting at the Christmas commercials already playing. "We're barely past Labor Day," he mutters, then finishes off his beer. He gets up to grab another from the fridge, then stops in the hallway as he looks out into the darkened foyer.

The memories come back almost immediately.

> The two Christmases he spent at the White House were extravagant and very much hands off for a young boy with too much energy. The First Lady only allowed him near the gigantic tree -- all decked out in gold-edged white satin ribbons, white lights, and gold and red baubles and ornaments -- for the official White House photographs.
> 
> He snuck out of his bed a couple of times to sit in front of the tree that first Christmas, mesmerized by the soft glow of the hundreds of twinkling lights. He wondered what it would be like to have a real family Christmas; the kind with decorating the tree, sharing cups of hot cocoa by the fire after long hours of snowball fights and making snowmen, and opening presents on Christmas morning in pajamas. He didn't remember much about the ones with his parents, but he hoped they were like the ones he longed for.

And then, in the blink of an eye, he's back in the present. The ache in his chest is testament to the fact that he now has a family and a home in which he can finally fulfill those childhood dreams. In fact, there is a very impressionable nine-year-old boy living in the house who deserves to be spoiled on Christmas. He has no idea what kind of decorations could be in storage, but it doesn't matter. As soon as the merchandise shows up in the stores, he'll take Jacob and Simone with him to stock up. This year, to celebrate the changes in all of their lives, they'll celebrate Christmas in style.


End file.
